


I MARRIED AN AGENT?!?!!

by ZayAri



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Agents, F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, M/M, Mark! Top, Marriage, Murder, Other, Sean! Bottom, Sexual Content, Swearing, Traveling, high school sweet hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayAri/pseuds/ZayAri
Summary: Sean Fischbach, or Jack as he preferred, was the wife of Mark Fischbach. He has been living a repeated life that hasn't change since he married his husband. They live in the normal large white house filled with no children. Sean believes the "Spark" they once had is now gone. He feels neglected and alone most of the time, but it's all because of Mark's "job" as a salesman. Except, that is not completely the truth since Mark is an elite Spy out on missions saving the world one by one.While on a mission, Sean meets a man at his work where the man gives him a scarf and suitcase to keep. When Mark comes home he finds Sean to be distracted. Felix's words begin to haunt Mark as what he feared becomes true. Is Sean having an affair with someone? It is a hard guest as Mark follows Jack without word when he begins his next mission making Sean get involved.





	1. "Spark"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first septiplier fan-fic on this site and I'm hoping you all might love it or at least like it. Thanks for reading :D  
> The story begins about Sean Mcloughlin, a librarian working at the local library where he helps out. The story is based upon a few books but mostly was conjured up in my mind. Except the entire idea came from the movie "True Lies", which is my favorite action movie involving a spy and a little marriage on the side. *sigh* jealous is a cruel thing :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Things become heated as Mark comes home to find Sean in a strange mood of nervousness and giddiness. He gets curious as to what took Sean's eyes off his. Soon things become rough and hard as Sean is pulled into a mission he doesn't want to be in.

June 2015

 

It was the bright sunlight that woke me up.

                  I felt cool breeze touch my skin making me shiver just a little. My eyes squeeze a little as the shining light rose even more. The hard surface of the table made me realize I fell asleep cooking. As I lifted my body from the table I felt a little lower back pain occur. Being in this position sleeping on the table for at least two hours must've strain my muscles too long. Rubbing at my eyes to adjust to the lighting I yawned tiredly seeing the kitchen come into view. Outside the large garden windows there were birds chirping in the trees as I watch silently. Before moving further more I saw that Mark's food in front of me hasn't been touch yet. I look down sad a little trying to relax with the overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

It was awfully quiet in the large white house that I lived in. There was no bang at the door or light footsteps sneaking around, but the simple ticking and birds. While I sat in that spot just in the middle of the kitchen the sun rose even more. "I wonder when Mark's gonna come back?", looking around the kitchen I notice Chica's mess on the floor was bits of dog food. The nicely clean floor was now dirty with paw footprints and dog food making the kitchen area smell a little weird. I didn't bother to check the time until my alarm went off upstairs in my bedroom. Groaning I stretch my sore back as gently as possible to get the most comfortable to walk. Taking my foot step off the stool I wince a little with a limp.

Very slowly I made my way to the staircase where a good few steps would cause me pain. Walking up the last step was a relief as I held onto the rail for support. Making my way around the railing down the hall passing at least three doors. This house could fit an entire family of four children and two parents. Looking around the place I kind of realize we lived in luxury. Everything was perfectly taken care of as the walls were painted with a chandelier hanging in the middle of the staircase. The fridge was always full of food and there was warmth in the house all times in the winter time. During the summer time we also had great ventilation to circular the cool breeze. I wonder how much did he make in a year?

It would make sense if he made this much in a year as an athlete but as a salesman? Something wasn't right.  

Opening the door to my room I revealed the in-touch bed with the ajar restroom door connected. I started to get ready for the day: Going to meet my friend "Diana", gonna clean the house, and do other things. Sounds like an awesomely boring plan. Standing among my mirror in just my boxers, I stared at my body. My eyes moved away from my face to my wide curvy hips, to my stomach that was flat but definitely needed some work, and finally to my face. With a defeated sigh I twisted my upper body looking at my backside to my chest.

What did Mark see in me?

My hair was a mess, pointing in a directions like I had a quick make out session. 'I wish I look better', I grumbled to in my head as I look back at my eyes. Seemingly hypnotized by my looks I stared at my reflection just a little longer. Licking my lips I begin to play with my messy hair and touch my face as if something was wrong with it. Pulling off my boxers I turn around stepping into the shower. 'Today will be a good day, I just know it' I thought as I turn the water on.

The warm water slides over my shoulders relaxing my tense muscles. Closing my eyes, I dip my head into the water letting the water flow downward. Grabbing some shampoo I cleaned my head and soon after my body with a sponge. When I was done I turn off the water letting the last of the water drain before grabbing the curtains back.

Looking at one of the shelves I pulled a light blue towel back. Drying myself off I walked into the bedroom stark naked. The cool air gave me chills walking to the closet just across from the bathroom. Inside the closet was my clothes and Mark's clothes mixed together. Although his suits and shined to sparkle shoes were placed in another compartment.

Without thinking about it I pulled Mark's lucky flannel from the shelf folded neatly. Being the creep I was I inhaled the cologne Mark always wore. It brought back a lot of memories when Mark took me on our first date. He was so nervous at the time, pretty adorable for a foot ball player with a big ego.

Wearing just simple jeans and a grey t-shirt I walked down the staircase back into the kitchen. Cleaning the dirty dishes left in the sink a day ago I wash them as well as put away the food Mark didn't get to eat. When I finish I walked into the couch taking a seat. Tilting my head back just enough I stared off into space.

It has been like this for the past couple of weeks Mark has taken his job to the next level. The first time it happen was at least 3 years ago when we first got married. Now it seemed to turn into a routine we get into. He's always tired when he comes back from the long airplane rides, eats on the go when rushing to work (Sometimes), and sleeps when he can on the most difficult days. I felt a little neglected in a way since my only husband hasn't showed affection in at least a month to me. It makes me feel resentful and unloved by him. He's living this exciting life of traveling out in the world, while I'm here sitting in the same spot he left me in. Aren't I a faithful husband?

Letting my head fall upon a nearby photo, Mark's brother took of us years ago, reminded me why I married the bastard. I smiled faintly before getting up quickly looking around for my phone to head out to work at 8 a.m.

My name is Sean Fischbach, but I go by Jack, I'm 26 years old working as a part time worker at a local library. There aren't many jobs in this city, but today I work as a local librarian. My best friend, Diana, has been helping for months trying to get a job so I wouldn't be in the house all the time. When it all seemed hopeless, Diana offered a job at the library she was working at. I didn't refuse and didn't question much until I got to the place.

You might be confused to why I've been complaining about a guy named "Mark" or "Husband". The goofy guy who's left me all alone since a week ago was suppose to be back today, but it seems he's running late again. My husband, one and only love, Mark Fischbach, age 27 worked as salesman traveling out to large cities like L.A. 

We have been married since we were 23 years old. Our marriage hasn't taken any bad turns at all since we've been living together. He's been the good nature husband that has watch over me since I was a teenager. When we first met I was at his first football game in the locker room. I was being bullied by one of his larger friends, who over the months, became his enemy after Mark began to protect me and secretly make love to me.

He had those brown perfect eyes and black unruly hair that didn't have any control over unless he cut it. He was strong, masculine, and fast for his short height (which he complain about most of the time). He wasn't only popular but smart and handsome as well. Everyone seemed to love him and people wish they could be friends with him. Hell, he didn't even know me until that one night we first met. I was happy that we did meet, because he's given me so much since we first started dating.

Spotting my phone near the fruit basket I quickly grabbed it. Quickening my steps to the door I yank my jacket off the rack putting it on. Opening the doors I check my pocket for the keys, "Check!", holding my phone with the keys to my car I smiled walking out. "Now to call Diana that I'm gonna be late", I chuckled nervously beginning to dial in her phone number.

Our life wasn't perfect and probably not normal but Mark still loved me. He just works a lot and leaves me alone most of the time. To me all of this is about the spark, you know, the spark you first have when you know your in love. Well it seems our spark is finally burn its last flame.

I can't remember the last time he actually gave me a kiss goodbye or greeting in the daylight. Sometimes I would wonder if he was cheating on me. I wouldn't actually be surprised if that was the case since this man has the looks of a god. When he comes home, it's a sweet kiss on the temple before going to sleep for the night or working something out before passing out on the couch.

**I wonder how Mark is handling his job at the moment, probably talking in  a boring meeting with people nearly falling asleep.**

"So you want to meet up after work? We can meet at that favorite café of yours", I heard Diana's chirp voice say. "Sure, I'm dying to do something today outside the house while Mark is gone" as I kept talking to her I unlock the car and manage to start driving.

"Mark isn't back?", she grumbled lightly as she realized I was still alone. "Yeah, but don't worry about it", I chuckled lightly as if this was a natural thing happening often. "You know there could be a possibility that Mark could be ch-", before finishing I quickly cut her off, "He isn't cheating!". My heart clench at the thought again. Mark cheating would be the death of me if I ever caught him with another person, whether it would be a guy or girl.

"I know you don't think so, but think about it", she reasoned "He leaves early, comes home a day late, and who knows whose he's meeting while he's in another state?". "Let's talk about this in person before I begin to cry in a car like a crazy person in traffick", I joked while pulling at a stop light. "Fine, but I ain't letting this go, Jack, the bastard needs to give an explanation to you", I heard her give a huff in utter anger.

"Whatever you say Diana" I smiled before starting the car again "You just need to know I'm fine... see you soon". Hearing her one last time I hung up.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Switzerland**

 

It was nighttime, a formal dress party was in progress, a private reception for a middle-eastern dignitary. Tuxedoes men escort their diamond-encrusted ladies through the huge front doors, where they give their overcoats and are politely scanned with the hand-held metal detectors by white gloved security workers.

The mansion is surrounded with large walls, that runs along the forest ground. The entire front is being patrolled with security and dogs while spot lights search the area. There is an opening where the cars drive through with no security but two men checking the vehicles thoroughly. With the house visible in the gardens the party continues on, a man walks in scanning the place. His hair neatly combed to its most fluffiest he fiddles with his golden cuffs. Revealing the husband and Hero, Mark Fischbach, he smiles partially as he sees people moving around in crowds to eat desert while admiring the view.

"I'm in", he quietly mutters to himself as a couple passes him on their way to the gardens. Giving one last glance he turns to walk up the steps to the entrance of the mansion. In his right ear there is a hearing aid he uses to talk to his workers who are parked half a mile away watching. Without the security detecting any equipment on him they let him pass to walk inside. "Thanks boys! I'll catch you later", he smiles to a guy who gives him a cold shoulder.

"Roger that", Mark's partner, Felix Kjellberg, a Swedish man in his mid twenties says with a serious look on his face. He sits back behind a keyboard adjusting a simple headset over his head. His steel blue eyes look over some information as he continues to search something.

Turning in his chair he covers his mic, "He's in", he mutters to another partner working on computer tech. His name is Ken, a buff tall man sat eating a donut with headsets on as well. He nodded his head as he turned back to his computer adjusting his headset, "switching to second vocal. Mark, you copy?", he spoke into the mic. He pulled up his keyboard beginning to type something in before information comes up.

Stopping in an empty hall Mark adjusts his red tie on top of a simple dress shirt covered by a black vest he picked out. Quickly buttoning up his suit hiding the gun holster on both sides containing his .45 auto Glock - 22, and the small transmitter pack for the ear-piece slung on the other. As a final touch, he put some cologne on from a small bottle he held. Looking down at his body he checks for anything off.

Smiling he raises his left hand brushing his hand through his hair. When suddenly "Fuck", he mutters pulling his hand down to see his ring still on his finger. "What is it?", he heard Felix say panic making me chuckle "Nothing... I just forgot to leave my wedding ring behind", he pulled the gold colored ring off his finger. Safely putting it into his inside breast pocket with his passport. "Jesus you scared me", he heard Felix groan inwardly as Mark chuckled continuing on. "Still don't understand why Jack is still with you", he heard Felix say as Mark walk confidently down the hall. "Well for one he likes his men rough and a little more on the dangerous side of things", Mark comments before hearing Felix sigh before muttering "Dick".

Striding confidently through the huge hall like he's been through this place so many times. Giving a few glances to the side he catches the eyes of some women standing in groups. They give glances back full of lust and giggle when he winks at one of them. "I saw that Mark", Mark hears Ken says through the mic making Mark look up to a nearby camera. "You will one day appreciation the fact you have Jack and not some of these snobby ladies", Ken comments watching Mark's movement through the place. "Take a left into the kitchen, no one will notice" being quick on his feet he moves through the busy place with ease. Kitchen staff are scurrying around, too busy to really notice his presences. Walking out of the kitchen he walks up to a side table filled with food.

A Italian chef stops to see him tasting a dish. Noticing he came out of the kitchen he gives a suspicious look. Giving his best innocent smile he puts his food down. Being taught by the best he comments "This needs more garlic", speaking fluently in Italian the chef gave him a confused look before grabbing the dish going back to the kitchen. Satisfied that he's gone, Mark moves on to the small crowds.

Breezing through the small crowd in the large hall he exits into the Main Hall.

In the Main Hall, the party is in full swing with people dancing, talking, and being charming walking around drinking champagne. Standing at the top of the short five staircase he looks around. With a fake smile he walks into the crowd of foreign dignitaries, businessman and minor mid-east nobility. He strolls amiably among the glamourous women while casually snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Pulling the glass up to his plump lips he smirks at the women looking at him as he gives a nod to some generals.

As if they know him, he gives the waves and greets a man with the most unique uniform Mark has ever saw. Ken watches Mark through the camera's eye trying to help find the target. The people Mark give looks at shrug in response as everyone questions who he is but go on with their conversation. Pulling up by a round table with a vase of red roses he spots the target, who is talking to guest a few steps away.

Taking a quick sip he mutters "Spotted Big Boss", Ken begins to analyze the face of their target, "That's him". Keeping his eyes on the target he watches through the crowd of people. The target was a noble man, Erin Wickman, the host of this private party. He is tall and scrawny, greeting guest with a smile. While staring at the man, his eyes catch the glimpse of a beautiful woman Erin warmly greets with a hug and kiss on each cheek. They become instantly absorbed into a conversation Mark can't hear. Like an odd feeling of being watched she turns to notice Mark checking her out and there is a moment of interest. The crowd cuts off their view making it hard for the girl to see where Mark  went off to as she doesn't seem him when the crowd lets her see past them. She gives a disappointed look before turning back to Erin.

Without her distraction, Mark moves to the hall most of the guest come through near the entrance. There he is greeted with a large staircase with a red rope cutting the path and at least one guard keeping a look out. Although the guard doesn't stay long as he to leaves the area. Taking a quick look he goes up the stairs stealthy to the second floor. He checks the area before creeping down a hallway slipping into a room. Closing the door softly he turns around to see the library, "What!" he says surprise. On the other end of the line "Glad you know where to go", he heard Ken say sarcastically before beginning to scan the area with access codes to cameras nearby. "Climb the balcony", Felix replied while checking through the night vision telescope watching Mark inside the room give up a shrug before doing as he was told.

"Just above the library should be, Mr. Wickman's Office", Lifting the telescope upward just above is the room they were looking for. Opening the balcony door he careful creeps to the edge where he sees a security guard patrolling. The guard has a dog with him on a leash while he holds a ak-47 in his left arm strap. He shines his way with a flashlight checking the area once in a while before continuing on the sweep. "Now's your chance", Felix says as Mark nods his head, he looks to the third floor before climbing onto the higher balcony directly above. "When you get inside make sure to hook up the phone first and place the modem next to it", Pulling his upper body without any problems he slings his right leg over the balcony edge. Dropping down a little crouches as he turns away to look inside the office. Pulling out what looked like a kit to pick the lock he took a while. His brown eyes looking over the area before he suddenly open the door gentle. Inside the office is polish and companied by furnished wood work. Ancient antiques shine in the light coming from the full moon.

Mark walks around the desk sitting in the leather chair.

"So comfy", mark mutters low.

"What!" he hears Felix give a shout.

"Nothing" mark shouts a little with a cough "Just starting up the computer". Booting up the computer he connects a USB port he pulled out from inside a small pocket inside his jacket, connected to a phone, he begins to upload something onto the screen. His upper body glows from the bright loading screen. Slowly taking out the modem he places it next to the phone. Hooking up a small chip and cord makes the process continue. "Phone is transmitting", he says watching the upload process continue before turning to check around.

"I didn't think you'd make it alive without screwing up", he heard Felix say with a light chuckle while Ken began to type into the network. "Shut up! That last mission wasn't a success if you weren't trying to get a blow job from that Canadian woman", Mark smirked smugly while he waited for Ken to give the go. "Hey, Hey, Guys can we keep this process going on before Mark screws up", he heard ken shout a little making Mark give a surprise gasp.

"Not you too, Ken", he quietly whispered heartbroken as if tears were going to fall. "No offense, Mark, but you do screw up at some points in our missions", he clarified as a joke typing a little smoother than before. "I don't see you guys risking your lives!", Mark barks back before leaving the subject.

Pressing onto the "Activate" button on his phone a green light comes on. Sitting in the small van Ken and Felix watch the monitors screen explode with information from Erin's private computer. "We are in!", Ken smiles cracking his fingers and joints in his body like he's getting ready to fight.

Ken Morrison is one of the best computer ace. His fingers fly on the keyboard as he types rapid key commands. "These are encrypted data, guys. I might need a little more time", Mark nods his head waiting. "Well isn't that a surprise", he hear Felix say "What?" Mark perks up "Our little friend here has been in some serious business with the terrorist we're after." While ken types he reads the data some more, "He hasn't been caught but there are sightings of Erin dealing with machine weaponry. I bet he's the one loading the drugs as well", Mark can't help but jump back up to the computer screen. "He's also been friends with the enemy", Felix says before more information pop up.

"I'll be heading back to the party", they both hear Mark say as he walks to the door. "I think it's best I leave right now", he opens the ajar door listening before poking his head out to see any guards. He sees the figure of a guard walk down the corridor humming a light tune disappearing on a corner. Gliding along the halls he comes down the staircase back into the party. No guards are enemies are in his way at all, which make him feel odd. Taking another champagne from a waiter passing he looks around interested. Far from his right he sees two security guards moving purposefully through the crowd toward the stairs, speaking into mics tuck in their jackets. Turning to the large opening to the party he sips his drink admiring the place.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", he heard a feminine voice say behind him. He turn around to see the lady from before. She was captivatingly beautiful and held this alluring gaze. "Hello, I'm Nora Reed. I don't believe we've met before", she smiled sweetly as Mark offered his hand to her.

"Edward George", he muttered giving a toothy grin. Listening to their conversation Felix turns to his own monitor.

"Nora Reed. Reed. Hmmm?", Felix finally finds the picture of a lady a criminal in his past time and still seems to be one. "Black hair, perky tits, and a gorgeous look in her eyes?", Felix quickly describes to Mark, who hums in response without Nora noticing.

"Well, Nora Reed, is a photographer and painter", he hears Felix. Mark looks up to the ceiling seeing the beautiful gold color matching the painting. "Beautiful architecture", he smiled gesturing to the ceiling above and she look up as well. "It is beautiful, my brother help paint the ceiling and construct the part of the mansion with my father", she smiled.

Felix kept a look out for Mark outside the building. Guards begin to look around where Mark entered. They suddenly notice footprints and see the trails he makes to the house. Shouting out to other guards in another language they begin to spread out searching the area. No one has entered the house to notify anyone yet.

Mark still speaking with Nora hears Felix speak. "Mark, guards are surrounding the area", Felix is panicking but on the outside he's as calm as ever. "They've check the office, Mark, you need to get out of there bud", Ken says switching camera to camera. In a live feed he sees Mark talking to Nora casually when his eyes snap to two guards walking around with walkie talkies.

Inside the building, Mark spots security men come down the stairs, scanning the crowd. Becoming a little nervous he turns to Nora who gives him this look he's only seen on a few people in his life. "May I have this dance?", Mark asks her smoothly before returning the same look she gave before. In a trance she lifts her hand to his letting him take her to the middle of the dance floor. "I'm in!", Ken shouts making Felix slap his arm hard out of being scared. "Mark get out of there before I say something", Felix warns which isn't helping as Mark is unfazed. Maneuvering through the crowd with her he let her hand fall onto his right shoulder while stares out to the crowd watching them move around. As the gentle music of old opera plays he feels her gaze on the back of his head while she glides her hand across his shoulders.

With a smirk he feels the hand drop to his broad chest when she gets to stand in front of him. "You know Mark", she starts as he surprisingly yanks her forward to his body. Being so flush close she gasps "your so handsome? I'm wondering if you have a girlfriend" she smiles before he slowly turns giving quick glances around. "No, I'm not in a relationship" she smirked with a different look in her eyes, "For god's sake Mark leave the bitch" he heard Felix growl low. "You already have someone at home waiting for you", Felix says as Mark doesn't listen looking into the girl's eyes more.

Holding her so close to his body he smiles with interest giving her a twirl holding her waist. He dances with easy doing a flourish twist with her quick responds. Nora herself becomes a little heated nearly wanting to kiss the man before her. Women watching on the sidelines look with envy and jealously. After twisting her outward Mark pulls her to his chest where he nearly kisses the nape of her neck. She shivers just the way Jack does when Mark does this to him. Gliding across the floor he pulls her back to look at him. Smiling like a devil he squeezes her hand one last time before continuing the dance. Bending her backwards at the waist, his right hand lets go of her hand drifting to her face. The feel of his rough hands drift upward made her heart flutter.

Not long the entire dance was over they were both breathless and panting. Mark still looking around walk over the dancefloor.

"Well", she smiled looking at him, "I thought this was going to be a drag, but..." she looked Mark up and down smirking. "Mark, leave her or Sean will be told you fuck the lady", Felix warned even more. "I'm very sorry, Nora, I have to get going on a business trip", his deep voice purred making Felix wince in disgust. He couldn't believe this.

"You know you can call me, as a business offer", lust in her eyes making Mark's world spin just a little. Pulling out a card she gave it to him. "I'd like that", he smiled before turning on his feet heading towards the door.

"I can't believe you just did that", Felix muttered low into the mic. "I don't understand how Jack is still with you..." Felix shook his head sadden by the fact they were married. "Just get out of there before you get killed".

"I love Sean no matter what", Felix heard Mark say serious, "I would never cheat on him in my life, I was just acting". Mark walks to the exit of the entire mansion when suddenly a guard stops him.

Not a minute later, Felix hears a big explosive go off in the distance at the building. The flames burst out into the night sky lighting up the entire place. Quickly looking through the telescope, Felix sees Mark fighting off the guard while using the diversion to run off. "Not again!", quickly jumping into the front he started to drive.

Mark sprints across the forest ground with ease, through the trees. Guards with flashlight begin to run after him. Automatic weapons fire after him making small parts of trees explode around him with bullets. "So fucking close!", he says while ducking his head when a bullet shoots close to his head.

Leaping down the steep hill into nearly oblivion he makes it almost down before the sounds of dirt bikes ride after him. Still running he looks back spotting a guard jumping down the steep hill after him. The sounds of dogs and dirt bikes riding with the sounds of another language being spoke made him run even faster. Stopping to hide behind a tree and boulder he evens out his breathing.

One biker from the group searches the area Mark is hiding in. Slowly down to listen stops by the boulder where Mark hides. Crawling up the high boulder like a spider he sees the man holding a gun looking out. He speaks into the micro before Mark leaps out onto the biker knocking him out. Getting onto the bike Mark feels a strong rough hand clasp onto his shoulders. Ducking his head from a swing he punches the guy in the throat where he Adam's apple shows. Choking another man nearby runs over attacking Mark as well. He disables them both with vicious fighter moves with the crackle of a bone or two breaking. Letting them fall to the ground he turns the bike's engine on.

While on the run shooting and killing a few people Felix drives on the road following the trail down the steep hill.

"Mark, what's your position man--", Ken looks outside the windows as the sound of the dirt bikes came closer. Taking a stop on the road they listen hearing the sounds coming more prominent. Then a loud thud with the roar of an engine surprise Ken and Felix who look to the side to see Mark dashing down the hill again. "Kind of busy Felix", he shouted "Catch you on the next road stop". The sound of gun fire and flashlights chase after him when two more dirt bikes jump after him.

Dodging the bullets shot at him he takes a quick glimpse back to see most of the bikers and guards still chasing him. Taking a quick jump off his bike he duck under a rock. The bikers chase after the wrecking bike as the last two guards jump off the small hill. Without noticing Mark they continue on and Mark attacks both of them. With strength he grabbing their heads smashing it together making them knock out quickly. The bikers ahead didn't see him as they continued moving forward more passing the road. Felix drove the van more slow seeing the bike from before that Mark let go. "That bastard better not be dead", he says to Ken who  nods in agreement "Jack will kill us if he is dead". As they stop Felix gets out of the van looking around.

"BOO!", he flinches spinning around so fast with his gun pulled out. Seeing mark he sighed in relief "Fucking hell Mark, we need to get out of there right now!" putting his gun away in his gun holster he opens his door. "Right right", Mark follows after opening the door revealing Ken holding his gun up. "Hey!" he grins toothily "Thank god!", Ken gives a relief sigh when suddenly there is a shot at the door hitting the van floor. "Get down", he pushes Ken back while turning around kneeling to see two guards from the hill making it down.

Ken still holding his gun went to shoot but Mark quickly begins firing after them. Turning with fast reflexes Mark shoots watching the two men tumble to the ground.

Giving off a chuckle he slowly stands up putting his gun away. "Bulleyes!" brushing off the dirt and grime he climbs into the van. "Let's go, we can still make our flight back home", he looks at felix who gives him a smile and starts the car.

"This is GREAT! I never get to shoot and now Mark takes MY SHOTS!", Ken grumbled loudly with a huff as he crossed his chest before stuffing his gun back into his holster. "Calm down Ken, you'll get your shot one day", Mark charmed proudly. "One day", he hears Ken say one last time before Felix interrupts "Next time just knock Mark out... have a feeling it'll work". "Like hell that would work", Mark grumbles to himself with a dead look ahead. "Any injuries?" Ken asks in silence "No, I'm fine" mark looks down at his body not noticing any cuts, bruises, or gun shot wounds.

"That's good, no need to hide anything from Sean" Felix says. The sit in silence for a while before tuning the radio.

\---------------------------------

An American Airline lands at the LAX as a puff of tire smoke burst. It's 4 a.m where Mark is landing. Felix drives him to a deserted neighborhood and pulls up to the curb parking. Emptying his pockets of any evidence : passport, business card, documents, and etc. under the name Edward George. He double checks his pants and jackets as Felix puts everything into a plastic zip-lock bag.

"Nothing on me, man", he says to Felix who nods his head throwing the stuff into the back. "Wallet, Passport, Plane ticket, Hotel Receipt, and a small gift", he says showing a squeaky toy. "For chica, of course" he smirks at Mark, who gives an happy look with "You know something the dog will love".

"Thanks man, I haven't given Chica any new toys", he smiles grabbing the squeaky toy gently. While fixing his jacket and closing his suit case Felix looks at him. "What was that at the party?", Felix questions making him look at him "What?". "The whole dance scene with Nora? I haven't seen you dance like that in a while... especially since your wedding" Felix looks him dead in the eyes. Feeling slightly guilty he looks down, "You know, one day, Sean just gonna leave you for me", he jokes but for Mark it sounds a little too serious. Felix holds his serious look before chuckling lightly "I'm kidding", he punches Mark's shoulder.

Mark shakes his head, "Sean wouldn't leave me for a guy like you", Mark jokes. He seemed a little lost in his thoughts before looking up at the house. "Do you think Jack hates me?", he turns to see Felix looking at him curious "I'm sorry to say this but good luck...." he pats Mark shoulder "Just know giving a kiss on the lips always silence a guy like Jack". "Yeah- Wait how'd" he turns to Felix who smiles before unlocking the door nervously. "Well let's not let Sean wait any longer shall we", Mark nods before saying "Okay, pick me up at nine, I want to spend a little time with Sean before I get to the de-briefing", Felix nods his head in agreement. Opening the door he steps out about to close the door before he hears Felix call again.

"What?", Mark questions as Felix looks at him funny before saying "Your wedding ring", pulling the ring from his pocket he gives it back. "I'm serious about what I said before, Mark, someone could snatch your precious Irish man up before you know it" Mark stops his movement. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen" mark says in shame before looking down at the ring. He remembers the day he first bought it, nervous and nearly dying holding the thing between his finger tips. Slipping the ring on with a sigh he mumbles "Night Felix, see you later".

"Sleep fast, Mark" Felix says before Mark closes the door making him drive off.

As much as Mark hate to admit it, Felix was right about Sean leaving him for someone else. It wouldn't take long with Sean's sweet personality and gorgeous looks. He was practically fuming with innocents for someone to walk by to snatch him up. Sean could be sexy if he wanted to or at least flirt without even knowing it.

Walking up the steps to his house he past the garden his husband has work so hard on for the last month or two bloom. His brief case still in his hand he clutches it. When he finally steps up to the door he stretches out his muscles from the night before. Taking a brief moment he opens the door with his keys. If there is one thing more difficult than being a spy it would be being the husband of Sean Mcloughlin. Sean has proven to be the most difficult husband please or boyfriend since the beginning. Although if we're talking about pleasuring then there is no need to worry about a thing.

Slipping inside as stealthy as possible he close the door taking off his shoes and jacket. He crept slowly to the stairs but stop in the living room where he finds Sean asleep in his lucky flannel as well as a pair of boxers. Their dog, Chica, jumps up in a haste to bark at whoever just entered. Giving a small bark at first before she realizes it's just Mark standing with his brief case. Kneeling down to greet her she whines playfully wagging her tail. "Hey girl, did you take care of Sean while I was gone?", he petted her hair kissing the top before standing up properly. Looking up he watches as Jack stirs for a moment before getting comfortable again to sleep

Walking over to the lump on the couch he places his brief case on the coffee table. Flipping onto his side he grumbles before drifting to sleep, almost. Slowly dropping to his knees he turns Jack's head to face him, a simple kiss. Leaning his head down he looks at Sean's lips. Brushing a few of his green fringes back from his eyes he kisses his forehead. Stirring even more Jack wakes up drowsy, "Hi honey, how was the flight?" he asks rubbing his eyes. "Great, do you want me to carry you up to the room?" he says already about to lift jack up with his arms loop under his knees and upper body. Sean nods lifting his hands up to wrap around Mark's shoulder like a child. Careful carrying him up the stairs into their room was easy. Placing him on the bed under the covers before he step back. He stands loosening his tie slowly, unbuttoning his shirt, and getting undress he stands in his boxers. Walking to the closet Mark grabbed a fresh pair of sweatpants. Climbing into the comfortable bed with his husband he pulls the covers over them.

Jack's hair was tousled making him look adorably cute with a faint blush on his cheeks. Pulling the covers back a little he notices Sean small body curled in the fetus position. Smiling with a giddy feeling he molds his body against his. Giving a kiss on his cheek he yawns drowsy which made Mark's heart melt. The light snores let Mark know he's asleep already. Pulling his body closer Mark loves the warmth before falling asleep himself.


	2. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an unexpected guest falling in love with Mr. Mcloughlin
> 
> I have this insane idea you guys might like or hate???? What do you think about mpreg stuff? Should it be for another book or should I add it to this book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this just as much as the first... Pls comment any mistakes or skips in the story you didn't understand and I'll fix it!!! :D Thanks for reading

It was 5 : 31 A.M

  
   
Upstairs in the bedroom slept Mark and Jack, who were sound asleep, and beside the bed next to Mark was the clock. The sun slowly crept up above the falling moon and rising hills. The city seemed quiet from a far away drive, but it bustled with hundreds of people still awake. Neighbors in AppleDrive ST. slowly woke with drowsy eyes and yawning hearts.

  
A single red car drove down the street with little sounds. The person driving makes a slow stop across from Mark's home. Turning off the ignition, the lights and sudden music stops as the person inside listens to the outside world.

  
Cars and dogs barking in the distances could be heard.

  
Nodding his head he grabs his computer from the passengers seat typing something in before looking over at the silent house. His dark brown eyes scanned the area noticing cameras and motion sensory lights hanging on the side walls and doors. Stretching his fingers and wrist he begins to encrypt something before hacking into the system. It took him a matter of seconds before the sudden flash of "Access Granted" was displayed onto his screen.

  
In the dark of his car and light of his screen, a smirk appeared.

  
Typing a few more codes into the computer he gets into the Camera view. Switching through each camera of 10 he notices nothing but a dog sleeping in the living room on the couch. In each room is empty and quiet. Making a double scan he sees nothing and continues onto his next objective. Spotting a turn on laptop in the kitchen sitting alone he types in the Network. As he gets the IP address he loads onto the laptop. Seeing the desktop screen he sees the handsome elite Mark Fischbach, who is holding onto another man. Confused he stares at the other man.

  
The features of the smaller man awed him as he felt his heart skip a beat. The blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and perfect smile but wedding ring caught his attention. The smaller man had bright green hair with a shy dark blush on his cheeks. He hug Mark on the side, tight and happy. After a shaky breath he continues onto the document he was designated to read.

 

Seeing this wasn't just a normal computer he look into some documents inside a work folder. He click onto one folder that had nothing but one documet called "blue prints". There were some files that had blueprints and one that had "Project 90". Proceeding to open the document a whirl of papers showed up.

  
Scrolling through the long file he got some classified notes and cases as well as a notorious gangster in San Francisco. Slowly moving through each paper he stops when he spotted a familiar person. "Nora?", the man said out loud confused. His steel brown eyes looked up to the quiet house just across. Pulling out his phone he took a picture or two seeing the information. Sighing in disgust he look at her photos some more. Some recent photos of her with some man and another with her just in bra and underwear. "What a pervert", the man said under his breath before giving a shallow laugh.

  
As he reads about her he notices Mark's rather strange interest in this women. While reading he suddenly hears footsteps just at the side of his door. Keeping still with his free hand he pulls out a gun resting in the passenger seat. Looking at the side view mirrors he sees this person walking his dog. The man is short in height wearing a robe walking a dog. The man walking doesn't notice him in the window as he walks pass. He is unnoticable as the window to his car is custom made by some type of material.

  
Turning his attention back to the computer he brings his phone back out. He begins to type someone's number in, it's an unknown caller as he pulls it up to his left ear.  
"It's me", his voice smooth and calm as he keeps a look out around the place. Checking the time on his watch he listenings to the man on the other end of the call. "I've got the documents and profile information we've been looking for", he says as he slowly exits the file to the camera view. Switching through each camera something catches his attention.

  
"He did have code and profile associates, but some other classified information I can't decrypt", he says as the man in the phone speaks another language. "Would you like me to delete all documents?", the person questions and on the other end the man says, "40 seconds, we need him."  
"Talk to him and help him as you were authorized. WE need any leading evidence to the terriorist" the man commands him. "I don't want you to kill him, Agent, unless necessary". Turning his gaze back to the house he notices the lights turn on. Looking at the camera he sees the man in the photo yawning lightly. His hair a mess as he stretches walking into the kitchen.

  
"This mission is important, do you understand, Agent?" he ask making him respond solemly. Suddenly, the man with green hair is taking a seat on the kitchen counter pulling up the laptop to his lap. Ending the call quickly he pushes one button erasing all his footprints in the computer system. Before disconnecting from the network, he watches the man for a few seconds. The man on the kitchen counter is doing something as he swings his feet back and forth drinking some coffee.  
Disconnecting off the network he turns on his car and zooms out of the place before being track. His brown eyes cascade to the rear view mirror where he catches the last of the house before disappearing around the block.

 

  
\-------------------------------

  
It's 5 : 59 A.M.

 

  
Mark is snoring lightly before tossing on his side rubbing his eyes. Feeling the cold air behind him he sits up. The alarm clock sudden blurrs awake making him turn to see the digits displaying 6 : 00 A.M. Looking around the place for a while he hits the snooze button. Stretching his back with a groan he yawns as he turns to drop his legs to the side of the bed. Just as he gets up his tired husband walks in with their laptop.

  
"You left the laptop on again, Mark" Jack says grumpily as he sets the laptop down on the nearest surface before muttering "Morning" and flicking the lights on. Walking into the restroom he leaves Mark to get ready himself. "Morning to you too" Mark says disappointed with Jack's attitude.

  
Drowsily he walks to the opening of the restroom he peeks in. Leaning against the door frame he sees Jack turn on the faucet washing his face. "You ready for today", he says moving to stand behind Jack. His strong arms snake around his thin waist as Mark presses up against him. "I'm pretty sure I'll survive" Jack looks at Mark in the mirror bored as he grabs the towel to wipe his face.

  
"Me too", he hears Mark say as he quickly grabs Mark's arm around his waist making him feel annoyed. Walking out the restroom he continues to get dress in the closet.

  
========

  
"I'm going to be late", Jack grumbles fixing his hair. "It's only 6 : 40 don't worry" Mark replies without looking at Jack. Mark is well dress in a casual black suit without his jacket. His hands fumble fixing the knot on his tie.

  
Turning away to grab something from a cabinet he sees Mark out of the corner of his eyes. "So, How'd work go? Meet anyone new?", Jack tries to voice without sounding suspicious. His eyes say other wise but Mark doesn't notice as he continues to work on his tie. "Yeah, I met this new client and actually got to see this new software. It was an incredible experience, especially working with the new partner", he says while Jack tunes him out of habit. Mark glances at Jack, oblivious to Jack's habit as he sees Jack smile before brushing his teeth.

  
Down stairs is quiet, the clock strikes 7 :15 making Chica jump as Felix strolls into the home like he owns it. He is wearing his casual white shirt and black jeans. He puts his jacket down onto a coat rack when suddenly he is attacked from behind by Chica barking and whining to him.

  
Jumping out of freight he curses in Swedish. Chica backs up sad whining with her tail down making Felix cooed at the pup. "I'm sorry", he murmurs chuckling lightly as he pets her head. Talking to Chica with a dumb voice his phone rings.

  
Looking down to his pocket he turns to Chica, "Whose calling Chica?" he playful ask before standing up. Taking the call he turns to hear Mark and Jack upstairs getting ready. Smiling to himself he listens to his Wife in the phone.

  
"Yes, Marzia I did feed Edgar"

Back into the bathroom, Mark and Jack maneuver around each other expertly as Mark combs his hair perfectly. "A guy at the café asked me out", Jack says trying to catch his attention. Mark doesn't really pay attention as he tries to fix his tie again. "He mention something about dating", he jokes but it doesn't connect to Mark's brain as his mind is somewhere else. He couldn't care less about Jack's joke for the moment as he thinks.

  
"Great." Mark says as he stares at his hair, "It's not great, Mark" Jack says a little exhausted but Mark continues the conversation.

  
"What did you tell him?", Mark says as he begins to brush his teeth too. "I'd sleep with him if he promises me love and affection", Jack says openly "Good thinking, hun" Mark says washing out his mouth. Jack sighs turning to look down at the sink. Mark turns to give him a quick kiss to the temple before leaving the restroom. Looking at his reflection he feels a little sad, "I would just say yes if it happen".

  
Entering the kitchen Mark sees Felix talking on the phone. He is drinking a cup of hot coffee. Pouring a cup for himself he listens to Felix conversation. Felix gives a smile before mouthing "Marzia" and making a crazed look.

  
Mark turns away to hear footsteps coming down the staircase. He sees Jack call for Chica as he holds a leash. Hanging up on the phone call he pats his back onto Mark's shoulder catching his attention. "Morning, kid", Mark mumbles taking a large gulp.

  
"Morning, where's Jack?" Felix says looking around the place. Mark sees Jack quickly running back upstairs. "Morning Jack", Felix shouts making Jack stop before replying a hello. With Jack gone for a while Felix turns to Mark quickly.

  
"Here, check this out."

  
Felix pulls out his phone showing some images of a man. "These photos were taken about a week ago while you were on the mission", he shows more images to give Mark a better picture.

  
"Who is he?" he questions taking a sip from his coffee. "We don't have a lot of info on him but we know he comes from the british agency and goes by the name "David" which we are unsure if it's his real name", Felix scrolls to a picture of him in city. Looking at the familiar place Felix continues.

  
"He is an elite spy just like you but we don't know the potential he contains. He has been spotted in L.A at least once but that's been at least a few years ago when he was in training. He's been working as the best in America for only a year before being switched to another agency where his operatives gave him better improvement", Felix says pulling his phone away.

  
"So what does this have to do with us?" he questions a little bored.

  
Felix gives an exhausted sigh before saying "The agency believes that this agent is trying to kill one of our men and we don't have a clue who it could be, but I have an idea", Felix raises a finger with excitement before saying "he's probably after you". Mark gives him a confused look.

  
"Why would he be after me?", Mark puts his coffee down onto the kitchen counter. "It could be about the mission we're currently completing. It could be something he has personal with you" he says calmly.  
Just when they are finish Jack walks into the room yawning lightly in his normal clothes. He wears his own glasses fixing them. "Morning, Fe" he walks up to Felix giving him a hug. "Why don't I get a hug?" Mark says making Jack give him a twisted look before smiling sweetly turning to feed Chica in the back. "What was that?" Felix says amused.  
"I don't know, probably one of his moments" Mark says before suddenly pitting out his coffee nearly choking. "Son of a bitch! Felix" he turns to Felix trying to be quiet. "Does this bastard know where I live?" he says looking back to Jack who is bending down to grab the dog bowl.

  
"I don't know Mark"

  
"I can't promise you Jack's safe but I can promise this person hasn't killed any citizen without authorization, Mark"

  
Standing with his hands rested on the sink Mark turns to Felix. Seeming like a threat his jaw is clench and hands squeeze into a fist.

  
"If anything" Mark looks at Felix "I mean anything happens to Jack I swear to god".

  
"Nothing will happen to Jack" Felix says holding his hands up in defense trying not to anger Mark any further. Nodding his head he turns in time to see Jack stand up. Without saying anything Jack comes up to Mark, giving him a hug and quick peck to the lips. Instantly relaxing Mark smiles down to Jack. "Love you, I have to get going now" Jack says. Turning to Felix he gives him a hug too as he leaves with his car keys in hand and jacket.

  
Mark stands more relax as he watches Jack leave with his car keys and a thin jacket. Felix sees how calm Jack made Mark without realizing it. Mark seem a little more happy.  
That's until Mark finally says "Do you think he's mad me?".  
Felix turns to him, "What do you mean?" and Mark sighs "I mean we haven't done anything and he seems to have this attitude but I'm unsure if it's mean or.. you know it's that time again" he says a little nervous rubbing his back neck.  
"Either you haven't fucked like bunnies or he's already tired of your shit?" he says calmly making Mark growl darkly. "I'm kidding but come on it's not like he can stay mad at you forever" Felix says nicely.

  
Mark scratches his head confused before he hears Jack's car leave. "Well let's go before Miss Johnson has another fit with us about being late", Felix mutters pouring the rest of his coffee down the drain. "Your right, let's get going", Mark does the same before leaving the house in Felix's car.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
Felix is driving in L.A traffick with Mark bickering about everything. "Calm down it's only been 10 minutes your lucky I know the best short cut around here" Felix cheers trying to lighten the mood. They take a turn in a street heading to work.

  
They get out of the vehicle beginning to talk about other things. They have a small argument about something involving high school before entering the building. It looks like a casual building with people working inside as salesmen but deep inside at a certain elevator they use ID scans to get through. After going down, they pass through a heavy stainless steel door which opens automatically as they enter the lobby.

  
A receptionist is on the phone talking to someone and Mark knows who. "Morning, Ms. Johnson" he says nervous as Felix gives his best smile. "Morning, Kjellberg. Fischbach." she says calmly without any signs of annoyance but a pleasant smile. Mark is scared she is hiding something but doesn't say anything as he signs in.  
Everyone around them stares for a second before talking again.

  
A normal day at work.

  
Taking a stop by the desk Felix bumps arms with Mark.

  
"Dan is truly sorry that he has cancelled the meeting for another important meeting with more dedicated workers", Miss Johnson says coldly with a smile going back to work. An easy task since she's an ancient crazy lady. "Don't be ridiculous. Miss. Johnson, Dan wouldn't skip such a meeting as this" Mark says with a sweet smile.  
Without saying a word Felix just pulls Mark away.

  
"Can't believe this is happening, again!" Mark groans walking down the long corridor.

  
"You know I've just thought about something" he says looking down at his watch. "If this person knows where you live wouldn't he try to kill you first?" he questions walking into their office. "Yes, but I'm unsure if he'll attack head on or start with kidnapping my husband" he says looking at his ring.  
"Who knows what he could do" Felix says sadly.

  
As they continue to talk the door opens with Ken holding a laptop. "Hey guys! What'cha talking about?", he sees the distress on Mark's face. "I'm guessing it's bad? Is Jack alright?" ken walks up to Mark who just smiles saying "He's fine, don't worry Ken."

  
Nodding his head he turns back to his desk grabbing his only pen on the desk. "Okay, I don't want to interrupt whatever you guys are doing but we have to go to the meeting! I saved it just in time and asked for a few minutes to wait for you", Ken says quickly walking out the door.

  
Following the tall man they see him enter the large center room. Inside waiting is the one and only man working alone. Giving each other a look they open the door together. Inside the large room monitors and a single large desk is place in the room. Sitting at the end of the long, polished table is Daniel Kyre, or Dan as most people call him.  
Dan is the Chief of Alpha 01 for three years running. He is the only agent in the entire building to be working alone. Rumors said that Dan had a partner name "Ryan", but they were taken apart after a horrible case. Ryan's whereabouts are actually unknown but is supposedly working with a man name "Matt". Among all rumors, people say that Dan didn't want to split up with Ryan but were forced apart being blackmail.

  
"Your finally here", he mutters reading a few files from Ken's folder lying on the desk. Mark nodded his head taking a seat near him. Mark fiddles with his hand watching Dan curiously.  
Dan isn't one to talk about his job or his missions. The council located in Washington D.C has put him in confidently work.

  
As Mark studies him he wears glasses, a black dress shirt, and casual jeans with vans on.

  
He is one of the youngest agents as well and even tops Mark's rank, which impresses Mark very much.  
"Sorry, we had trouble in the front", Mark says showing his own laptop from home. Turning on his laptop the picture of him and his husband are shown.

  
"Uhhh my husband"

  
Blushing out of embarrassment he quickly clicks onto the file. "Interesting photo Mark", Dan says from across the table smiling at him.

  
"Heh yeah"

  
As Mark types, Felix sits down across from him just next to Ken. "Okay, the evidence and data gathered has been organized" Ken says as he places his laptop down with his pen.   
"Thanks, I didn't believe you'd get it in so soon", Dan says handing Ken a paper, who signs the end of it.  
"Ken, you're new to Mark's team, am I correct?" he says with a smile "For at least a week or so" Ken replies smiling with his hand gesturing to one week. Talking for a while Mark displayed some files onto the wide screen on the wall.  
"Dan" Mark says getting his attention "would you like to proceed with the meeting" he sees Dan getting a little off track. "Sorry of course, Mr. Fischbach" he smiles turning to the wall.

  
"In the few months, a certain terrorist has been working with Erin Wickman who had sent transfers in an international banking as well has supported this terrorist's plot to smuggle guns and nukes into America."  
As Ken talks he shows photos and files of what they've found.  
"Which we all known is certain to fund terrorist activites, and something big will go down soon" Felix interrupts trying to continue the process. "We haven't actually found out who the terrorist could be at the moment, but we've got some hints of who this person could be".  
Showing an image of the man Felix showed Mark. Dan gave him a quizzed look. "You mean to tell me that British Agents could be the terrorist smuggling stuff into our system?" he says calmly. The three of them all nod but Dan chuckles. "I don't believe this... I mean he's here for a reason", Dan says without trouble.  
Felix and Mark give each other looks. "What?" they say in unison.  
"David here is actually going to be with us for a couple of months. We are unsure if he's in L.A at the moment because all signals to his code is lost and blurred but he's around probably. He's a very quiet man but would like to help in this mission", Dan says with his hands behind his back.  
"Is he dangerous?", Mark askes curious.  
"No, David here is not dangerous at all nor does he actually kill a person without authorization... I thought Felix went over this with you", Dan says looking back and forth at the two. "Trust me, I've known David since we first train together" Dan says without hesitation. "You trained with him?", Mark questions really confused and a little shocked.  
"I went to Ireland for a while with my mentor to learn some of the best drinks" Dan says with a little chuckle as if it was yesterday.   
"He's quite the charm might I add"  
"We better get going, thank you for your time Mr. Kyre"  
"Hope to see you soon"  
Walking out of the room Felix gives him a look before Mark continues on walking to their office.

  
\------------------------------

 

It is 12 : 23 in the afternoon.

 

Walking back up to the shelf I push the cart to a stop. My best friend, Diana, sat on a chair behind the large center desk in the building. She look at her nails curiously as she talk to me. It was our break time, but I wanted to finish something Diana didn't complete and I don't want to hear Mr. Winston complain to me later.   
"It's not like I want him to cheat, Diana, so why does it matter?" I complained as I look through the books in the cart.

  
"He's a innocent guy, he wouldn't hurt my feelings, heck he doesn't even hurt a fly", I said without a care that people in the back of the library could hear me.   
"You make him seem like this horrible guy I've married and you didn't bother to tell me before I said my vows", I muttered irritated as I felt Diana doesn't trust Mark.  
"So I guess you didn't have that talk?" Diana questions with a sad look as she puts lipstick on. "Are you kidding me? We would end up fighting, come on, Mark isn't one to talk about such things when he knows it isn't true", I picked a book up looking at the title before turning the shelf.

  
"I'm shocked that Mark doesn't just jump onto your bones sometimes" Diana says randomly "I mean if you weren't a gay man then I would snatch you right up" Diana makes a gesture with her hands like she's yanking a new purse on black Friday.

  
I sighed as quietly as possible. "Yeah, you know Mark, crazy at times when he's busy and doesn't care about me", I tippy toed placing the book on one of the highest shelfs.   
As we talked more Diana was being more dramatic about the situation. Putting thoughts into my head making me truly embarrass and jealous even though none of it actually happen. "Just leave it alone, Diana!" I shouted a little too loudly dropping a book or few on the floor.

  
Panting a little I felt embarrass as a lady look at me mean. She wore a grey sweater and grim look. "Sorry", I whispered softly as I bend down to grab the books.   
Speaking in a low tone I turn to Diana. She's looking at me with those glossy eyes. "I'm sorry, I just feel like Mark is finally getting bored of me" I mumbled sadly as I felt my eyes begin to burn. "Mark would never get tired of you", Diana says "You're a perfect being and I believe you can get through it. If Mark does leave you I know you can get better. You're strong like any other person, but I'm here if you need me Sean".  
I turn to her smiling "Thanks Diana, but I'm scared he'll leave and I'll be alone".

  
"Don't say that, I'm here and you got Felix as well", Diana says cheerful. "Fine, but if I find that Mark slept with some blonde chick on our bed I'm buring the place down" I half teased as I look at the book shelf.

  
"OH yeah, speaking of relationships, what's been going on with Edmond?", I asked check the organized shelf.  
With a loud squeal she jump off the desk jumping up and down. "Edmond and I went to this fancy restaurant, where he gave me a necklace and went to a theater with me!" Diana nearly shouted as she practically foamed excitement.

I never had a man walk up to me flirting before or even try a little tease. The only person to mostly do that was Mark, who in fact didn't do that when we first met. He was so kind and funny that I fell in love with him first. Gosh growing up with him was wonderful. Can't believe he's been with me since Junior High and all the way through College into our marriage. How many years would that be?

Thinking about it I never had a guy walk up to me. Either by myself or with Mark. Mark was the jealous type and clingy type from time to time.

  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? A THEATER!" she bounce back up the desk happy knocking over a jar of pens. Edmond, is Diana's boyfriend at the moment buying her whatever she wants, but at the same time doesn't do everything for her. So this is a big step for Diana. Edmond is probably doing something different because he loves Diana.  
"That sounds amazing, Diana" I said stepping onto the shelf to push a book in. Tuning out Diana's rant about how much she's happy I continue to climb the shelf.

  
'Come on... just a little more'

  
As I slowly push the book back I feel the shelf begin to move forward. It wobbles with my weight making me nervous as it shakes. Feeling like I could tip it over a sudden body presses up against me.

  
"There you go", a thick Irish accent says making me blush as I feel the belt and jeans of a man rubbing up against me. "Uh... you can move away" I say without looking at the person "Sorry" he says stepping away.

  
Looking down at my feet, I step down carefully. Still looking at my feet I dust off the apron I wore and notice the black shoes from the man standing in front of me.  
"Thanks" I squeak as I slowly look up the man's body. He was so tall and handsome as he smiled at me.

  
"No problem, lad"

  
He had black hair and brown eyes just like Mark. Breaking the silence from my awkward staring and bright blushing he mumble "So, what's your name? My name's David". His voice was smooth and strange since I've heard so many people speak perfect English that now it seems strange to hear an Irish accent.  
"My name's Sean but I like to be called Jack" I said feeling my heart rate speed up just a little more. Beginning to sweat I giggle as he smiles down. "What's a guy like you doing here?" he said as his hands wave over the entire shelves. "I'm mostly just a worker in the library since I don't have any other job at the moment" I say as I suddenly notice my friend's voice was gone.

Looking over to the center desk I don't see her. Checking around the place I notice everything was a little too quiet. Confused I turn back to the man standing close again. "Oh I forgot to say thank you" I mumble trying not to sound rude or anything. "S'fine", he says calmly as he scratches the back of his head nervously. As we begin to talk more and stuff didn't become awkward we took a sit down nearby. I missed talking to Mark so much. I missed our long conversations about so many things, but now and again I feel like I need something different. Just talking to David makes everything seem weird. In a moment of silence and chatter between us I could feel a little happy. I miss the affection and want from Mark so much that I feel like I'm becoming desperate. 

"Your blushing" David says in a tone making me blush more.

 "Uh... am I?" I asked feeling self conscious as I touch my cheeks: worried that I look like a tomato. David chuckles lightly before saying "You look cute" and before I could even reply I saw him give me a look that made my heart rush. Giving a giddy giggle I blush even more. We slowly begin to talk about ourselves and learn about each other. David seems to be a working traveler. Going to places every few months and sometimes staying for a long time. He seemed like a great guy.

Nodding my head I give my full attention as he continues to talk and tell jokes. As he tells his stories I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. David has been living the dream I've always wanted. To me he sounded so amazing. Traveling across the world with friends and partners.

"So you've just came to L.A?", I question seeing him nod his head."It was a decision I wanted since my friends insisted I'd take this one job for a few months", David said kindly as he got a phone call.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone. Looking around without trying to be nosy I hear him mouth a quick 'Sorry' before listening to the caller. "Yes sir, I'm actually on my way... no don't worry.. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" he said as he smiled talking more. "Okay... well I'll be there as soon as possible" he mumbled before hanging up.

Shutting his phone off he shoved it into his pocket before standing up careful. "I'm sorry we have to cut this short but I have work to attend to at the moment" he motion to his phone. Nodding my head in understanding I stood up as well. "It's fine, it was actually nice meeting you David" I mumble as I shook his hand, which were larger than mine.

As he pulled away about to turn he stop. Turning to me once more he smiled "Um, I know we just met and all, but do you want to get some coffee later on... not today but another time if you want" he asked with hope. "Sure!" I quickly jumped up before falling silent blushing more. "I mean... yes, I would like that... as friends" I mumbled kindly.

Nodding his head he turned walking toward the exit. What was this feeling?

Touching my heart it beat rapidly. My cheeks felt like they were burning but were just bright red. As I thought about him I didn't notice my friend Diana pop up next to me.

Waving in my face she kept repeating "Sean... Sean?". Finally snapping out of my trance I turn to her with a big smile.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy?"

"David... pretty sweet guy" I muttered as I remember him laughing. Deep and rich just like Mark. "hmm okay" she looked at me suspicious.

"You don't like him... do you?" she questioned with her eyes squinted as she smirked. "No!" I quickly turn away walking back to the cart. "Aww is my widdle Sean having a crush" she walk after him with a baby voice.

Running away to the employee's bathroom I locked it. I heard her talking before she laughed walking away from the door. With my heart fluttering like a high school girl I breathed looking at my reflection in the mirror just across the door. Slowly sliding down like a flustered girl I touched my cheeks again.

'Yeah... just a crush'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch this at the beginning.... What do you think about mpreg? It's just a suggestion that I've been thinking about. Should it be for another story or should I add it to this?


	3. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is having a casual week when suddenly he starts liking David a little too much. Mark is getting a little concern as he watches his husband a little closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late :? I have been going through a lot and I hadn't had much time. Not gonna lie when I say I'm feeling light headed right now :|  
> This chapter might not make sense and could possibly have the chance of satisfying you lol

Blue perfect eyes. 

David sat down at an empty table pretending to read a book he just pick up from a shelf. He open the old book reading a few words before his eyes suddenly drifted upward. His brown eyes catching a laughing Sean in sight. For some reason, he couldn't get the idea of Sean out of his head. It was irritating, but in a good way. It wasn't a few days later that he had to go back to the same place and talk to Sean. It was hard to say he liked the guy. Sure the man was already taken by someone he truly loves, but in those perfect blue eyes David knew he craved something better. Smirking at the very thought, he notice Sean pulling off his jacket. 

Sean Mcloughlin. Handsome, kind, and adorable was a mixed of bad luck for him. Looking down he notice his phone buzzing. Letting go of the book for a moment he notice the caller, "Dammit" he muttered quietly as he look at the text.

_Unknown Caller - You should've been careful yesterday_

_David - I was careful, he just crossed the line_

_Unknown Caller - You didn't have to get into a fight_

Ignoring the spam of messages he started to get he put his hands into his hair squeezing. Giving a loud pathetic sigh he caught the attention of Sean who stood at the desk nearby him.

Walking up to him, Sean put on his best smile as he tap the table lightly. "Having a bad day?" he said making David flinch a little before pulling up his head. "Oh yeah" he chuckled nervously as he saw Sean's blue eyes look curious. "I was just here to get peace" he mumble while getting lost as Sean kept looking at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sean ask while sitting down but quickly stood up as he chuckled nervous "but you don't have to tell me since I'm just a strange, sort of, and we just met a few days ago and you don't seem like - ".

Cutting him off David just laughed as he caught the attention of the stuttering mess before him. "I will love that very much" David said as he gestured to the seat Sean just sat on. Nodding his head Sean sat down smiling with a blush before starting his conversation with David. Looking back down at the book he wondered what he should say. Lie or tell a little of the truth.

"I got into a fight with this guy at work", he said tapping his fingers against the table nervously. 

"We disagreed on some things that he personally didn't like, but I insisted.... and... we fought" David laughed as he touch his jaw.

"He threw a good punch to my jaw, though, I ain't going to lie about that" 

Sean looked at his jaw concern. "Does it still hurt? Do you need an ice pack?" Sean stood up as he reach forward to touch his jaw pulling his face to look at his. With how close they gotten Sean began to blush again as he step back. 

"Uhhh"

Both stared at each other for a while before Sean started to walk backwards.

"Well I'm going to get that ice pack for you... just wait" turning his back he started to run somewhere towards the desk at the center.

What was so interesting about Sean Mcloughlin? He look down at his watch seeing it was just 1 : 23 PM.

Feeling his phone buzz again he look down to the screen.

_Unknown Caller - Find out what Agent Fischbach has planned for his next objective. Get inside info before the weeks over._

Without replying he look up in time to see Sean walking towards him holding an aid kit. Sitting down closer to David he pulled the box in front of them. Opening it up he look at the contents. Grabbing what seemed like a medium size ice pack he started to squeeze the sides firmly. I watch him work as he pulled me closer to his face.

"So how have you been doing this nurse?" David question with a smirk.

"For nearly ten years for my husband" Sean smiled a little sad.

Confused David just nodded his head before remembering his husband was Mark. The guy who punch him this morning before he left the building. Tilting his head he kept staring off into Sean's eyes for quite a while. How can a man like Mark Fischbach find this man sitting in front of him?

"I didn't know you had a husband" he question with a dead voice looking into his eyes. "Oh, I never told you huh?" Sean pulled the ice pack away for a moment as he twiddle his fingers. Handing the pack to David he started to close the aid kit.

"My husband" the words seem far away in the look in his eyes. "Well I've been married to him for at least four years now. His name is Mark Fischbach, about this tall and pretty sweet" David scoff at the thought of Mark being sweet as his memory corrects him. "oh continue on, I was just thinking about something stupid" David laughed nervously as he turned back to him putting the ice pack on his jaw. "Well I guess just like you I'm having a bad day myself" he heard Sean mumble low.

Looking at him a little confused. "Oh don't worry we didn't have a fight or anything... I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable" Sean replied with his head hung low.

David didn't say anything but a comforting smile and nod to signal to continue. "I just feel like he's cheating because we haven't had much time together" Sean sighed looking down at his clasp hands.

It was silent for a while before Sean started to get up. "I'm sorry, I'm probably making your day worse by listening to my stupid problem"

Quickly standing with Sean, David held a blush on his face. He made a strange noise before clearing his throat.

"You know we could hang out when he's not around. Just to keep you company when you feel lonely" David as he look down at Sean who felt his blush that widen down to his chest and ears. "Uh... sure... I wouldn't mind that at all"

"Great!" David smiled "I know it's probably too earlier to ask but do you want to go get some coffee and walk?".

 ----------------------

Walking up to the steps of his house he pulled out his keys from his pockets. In his arms he held a jacket and suitcase. His tie was loosen as he brush his hair back with his fingers. Opening the door he started to take off his shoes. 

"Jack" he called out putting his jacket on the racket with his shoes on the floor. "I'm home!" he called again as he didn't hear the sound of cooking or stumbling upstairs. Pulling off his tie he look through each room he pass before walking up the stairs hearing nothing. "Sean" he called confused with his eye brows furrowed. Giving a loud sigh he just thought Sean was out getting food or walking Chica. Going into their room he changed into some nice comfortable clothes walking down to the kitchen. His stomach rumbling as he check the kitchen.

\----------------------

"You seem like you have the most amazing life" I nearly shouted as I look at the taller man standing in front of me. "Really? I mean, S'fine, but I don't know if it's the most amazing life" he muttered drinking more of his coffee. "So it doesn't feel like an adventure when you travel to cities and meet new people and see new things? I know people around the world probably found everything, but does it feel like an adventure?" I repeated with excitement.

"Yes, I've met tons and tons of people across the world, good and bad. Do you want an adventure?" he asked looking down at me. Getting a little choke up I look down at my coffee. "Yes, I've always wanted to go somewhere with my husband.... whether it's a honey moon or surprise" I joked looking back up to him.

"Why do you stay with him?" he asked serious without any hesitation, it kind of scared me.

"Well for starters I love him" I mumble "I've known him for over 10 years and I haven't given up on him. If you do understand the meaning of love, David?" 

"Hmmm... If I'm right love means an intense feeling of deep affection, am I correct, Mr. Mcloughlin?" he smiled with his eyes trained forward. "Yes, you are my friend but do you know what love feels like?" I asked smirking when he suddenly stop. I just notice we were in the park and probably pass my house.

"Like the definition, love is what one feels. It's a feeling you can't shake because it's become attach to you. Love is that moment when you see that one person, and your heart and body get goosebumps" He ended with a tone I haven't ever heard in quite a while. It was quiet as we stood there looking at each other. "I think I should start going" I started turning away from his gaze. "My husband is probably worried" keeping the blush hidden I started to walk away fast. 

I could hear his foot steps until they stop suddenly. "Okay? I'll see you tomorrow then?" he shouted making me turn with a smile "Sure" and with that I left him in the park. I know it's probably not the greatest thing to do but I was rushing.

Walking into my home after making a quick mile run I breathed out a sigh. 'I don't like the guy'

My heart was beating like crazy from running so much that I kind of forgot about David. 

Taking off my jacket and shoes at the door I was suddenly pulled back into a hug. "Oh my god, Sean, you had me worried" my husband murmured into my ear. His voice tremble with worry I haven't ever heard.

"I'm sorry" I turn around to hug him properly.

"I didn't mean to scare you... I just went for a run" I half lied as I squeezed him against my body. "Where did you run? You've been gone for six hours straight and I called your work and they told me you left early" Mark said holding me closer.

"Diana came by to drop off Chica and she didn't even know where you went" 

Feeling guilty about my sudden leave from work I thought about Mark in front of me. "I'm sorry, I was just bored" I mumble chuckling against his neck. It was quiet for a while standing with him but he slowly pulled back from the hug. "You smell different? Like a good smell, but-" he had this weird look on his face that I could describe as perplexed. "Did you get a new cologne?" he asked as he lean closer. 

Stepping back laughing awkwardly. I started to get nervous and my fingers began to tap against my palm. "Yeah, I was in the city... you know how much I love to try something new" he looked at me like I was stupid but nodded his head. "Okay, but I'm so happy you're home" he let go of me turning around pulling me into the living room. "I set up a movie to watch... Do you wanna join?" he asked sweetly with a smile. "I actually need to take a shower" I replied letting go of his hand slowly before walking up the stairs leaving him alone. 

"Okay" was all I got as a reply.

Could it be bad to like another guy and flirt while you're having a husband? I'm not cheating or doing anything stupid. I barely met the guy yet it feels nice to hang out with someone new and Irish. Stepping into the shower, I closed my eyes letting the water fall over me. "Everything will be alright"

\---------------------------------

Over the next courses of days I've spent my time with David. He's a pretty cool guy who loves video games. We haven't played any games yet but we're planning to sometime soon. He seems to be busy most days on Wednesdays and Saturdays. David has met Chica twice this week when I went walking. It was nice to bump into him at the Park. The most thing we do is talk and walk or have lunch together for the day before we head our separate ways. 

I haven't been this content since forever. 

My talk with Mark about why I left hasn't been brought up. I feel like he knows something is up but doesn't want to say anything in hopes it's just nothing. "I know it's just crazy that we met not long ago, but he's a pretty sweet guy" I said reading a magazine. "When was the last time I've actually hung out with a guy i like" I look up to her. She thought for a moment before looking happy. "Felix, he's the second best man you've met after Mark. Plus, he's great when you two are together!" she held this confident smile before it faltered. "Wait, you mean in liking this guy like in crushing on him, right?" she sighed.

"Yeah" I cheered before turning back to my magazine looking through the photos. "I know David doesn't seem like my type but I think it would be cool to just hang out with him, like I use to do with Mark when no one was looking" I sighed seeing a topic about love in the magazine. "What if he's a psychopath?"

"Well you can say 'I told you so' as I jump on one leg eating food balancing on a rail" 

"That sounds too stupid to be true for you"

"I'm so happy you believe in me"

"Whatever" she giggled before turning to her shelf fixing a book shelf.

\-----------------------------------

*Some time later we're at Mark's work*

 

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting here"

"Exactly, why don't you go home while Ken and I do the work for the evening" Mark turn to see Felix giving a reassuring look. "You sure, man?" Mark didn't believe Felix as he gave a suspicious look. "

Last time you said that, I got laid but you got mad about not doing work"

"It's fine, I got Ken to help this time"

Giving one last to confirm his suspicious looks Mark sighed dropping the files on the desk.

"Well, I better get going then" Pulling on his suit jacket he stretch. Waving a final bye he walked out of the building and office. Calling an uber he started to walk down the street to his destination.

\-------------------------------------

"I haven't met an Irish man here before" David admitted as he took the two coffee cups from the cashier.

"I've met a few but we never really talk much" I reach out to the coffee he handed to me. "When did you even get here? Must've been crazy being in someplace like this" David look around the coffee shop. His brown eyes telling a story I wish I could listen to.

"It's been over a decade but that was because my father force me to come here after some things went down back home" David nodded along as he drank a sip. "The first time going to school involved me being bullied for my accent and other things" I brush off the thought of the homophobic people in the story. "It was a hard life at first and in time I got use to it because of Mark being there for me, without him, I would be a nobody" I joked as I twiddle my fingers. 

"You know, you talk about your husband a lot, what's he like?" he asked me as I turn to look outside. "I'd say a down to earth humble guy" 

It was quiet for a while. It was actually peaceful without talking and thinking too much. That was until a woman suddenly drop a drink onto me making me gasp in horror as my clothes began to get heavy. It was both cold and hot as the drinks mix together making an uncomfortable tingle against my skin. David was already up and helping me by pulling my arm. The woman was apologizing so much she seemed like she was going to cry. Feeling bad I sighed saying it was fine before David pulled me into the restroom. Taking off my shirt without him looking I squeeze what liquid was stuck in the shirt into the sink. 

"Dammit! I can't believe this happen again" I muttered low trying not to let David hear me as I heard rustling. Without any warning David pulled off his own jacket he wore and wrap it around my shoulders. "I know you feel uncomfortable without a shirt on and you probably don't want to wear this one" he gestured to the one in my hands.

"You can wear my jacket"

Looking in the mirror I saw how close he was again. His breath hot against the back of my ear as he pulled away. "I'm sorry" he said as he quickly walked out the room.

I heard a cough and flush making me blush as I rush out the restroom following David. "So do you want to leave?" I asked him while he grabbed our drinks heading to the exit. "Sure, we can take your car back to my house" I said looking up to him seriously as he stared back down with the same gaze.

"Yeah, that'd be nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudo. Dont be mad when it doesn't make sense haha i need to edit


End file.
